


Sicario

by Pengi



Category: Sicario (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: She chose the name Carina





	Sicario

She chose the name Carina.

They gave her new name and new face.

With time she almost forgot what she used to look like.

She only remembered two faces. 

She saw them often enough in her dreams. The lawyer and the boy who killed him. 

Slowly but steadily she built up Carina's life. School, friends, boyfriends. 

Turned out school was easier when no one knew who your father is. 

It also turned out she can't look at men and not see those two faces. Every boy holds a gun. Every man looks at her with sad eyes. 

Carina discovered she preferred her own sex. 

She's 21. 

She finally found the boy. 

He's covered in tattoos. Tall and broad. He's changed. If his face hasn't haunted her dreams for years she never would've recognized it. 

She's ready. 

Short dress, red lips, a vial hidden in her lacy bra. 

For all the lack of experience with men she knows well enough how to play them. How to seduce them. 

It turned south fast. 

He's smart. Lethal. Strong.

But not stronger that her fury. 

She spent years preparing for this. 

Her nose is broken, so is her arm. Pity. She wanted to cut his face off. Peel it like a mask. Hang in on her wall so the next time she wakes up screaming she could see the boy's face and know that he's got what he deserved. 

Before she could finish him off with his own gun - wind was knocked out of her as someone tackled her to the ground.

She looked up and saw a man with sad eyes. 

The lawyer. 

She thought she might be dreaming but her dreams were never like this. 

In her dreams she's helpless. Now she can defend herself. Can kick and scream and curse. 

The man checked on the boy to make sure he's alive. 

Then he checked on her to make sure she's all right. 

Then he asked her if she wants to be a Sicario. 

She's 28.

The man with sad eyes is dead. This time for good. 

The boy (who really isn't a boy anymore) is right there by her side.

Carina doesn't cry. 

They have a job to do. A death to avenge. Together, this time.


End file.
